Enough is Enough
by Master Kei
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Hinata decides it's time he finally had a real one, so she gets a special mission from Tsunade. It's my first fic. NaruHina
1. This year will be Different

**Enough is Enough **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a fan. If this bears any similarities with another fic, then it is simply coincidental.**

**Chapter 1- This Year will be Different **

It's times like these that really tested the resilience of his nature. Uzumaki Naruto was up, despite the fact that it was so late it was almost early, because he was anxious about something people usually don't

become anxious about: his birthday. Because he contained the Kyuubi no Yoko(nine-tails demon), he was shunned and abused to levels arguably unrivaled in the history of child welfare atrocities, and each

year on his birthday, the village folk always reminded him how much his existence was loathed. He didn't ask for much, because he learnt ever since he was only a child that if he had no expectations, he

would also have no disappointments. It could be considered tough, if anyone bothered to get concerned about Konoha's youngest pariah, but Naruto wasn't the typical village outcast. True, he did have

moments when he would become rather moody, but he made sure that he did that in his own time, so as not to ruin the "smiling idiot" image he had managed to build up for when socializing with others. Most

of the time, however, he accepted that his life hadn't been the easiest, and simply made the best that he could of it. This evening was spent much like the other eves of his previous birthdays, which usually

followed along the lines of collecting the few valuables that he had (such as a photo album of his team and precious people) and packing enough supplies to last a camper a day, which was exactly how he

planned to spend his birthday: camping.

"Geez, not October the 10th again!" he sighed to nobody in particular. "I wonder what those damn villagers have in store this year. Who knows, maybe I will get off lucky and only have to deal with broken

windows when I get back…nah, who am I kidding? They better not try burning down my place again, it took forever to clean up last time." Continuing to pack a sleeping bag as well as a roll-up futon he

checked to make sure he had remembered everything, and once sure no valuables were left behind he made his way out. It was cool to the point of chilly, but refreshing to the young man who had been

brooding over his predicament. Once he got to the forest, however, his good-nature returned, and he quickly reached his destination. Setting things up wasn't too much of a problem (he had been doing this

for years after all) and Naruto settled down to get some rest in his tent. With a gaze into the starry night he whispered ever so softly "15 years… happy birthday to me", and let nothingness envelop him.

Hyuuga Hinata did not mean to become a stalker, it was just one of those things which developed over time. She was utterly infatuated with her idol who was strangely enough the village outcast for as long as

she could remember. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her stuttering, blushing, and nervousness around Naruto meant that she liked him in _that way, _but the blonde had yet to find out what most people

took as common knowledge: Hinata was smitten with him. While she had grown during the 3 years that Naruto had been absent, she still wasn't able to reveal how she felt to him. She was concerned for him

though, as she watched him leave his apartment in the dead of night, and followed him to the clearing in the forest where he set up camp. It almost pained her to hear his lonely voice as he wished himself a

happy birthday. Soon she had to leave, or risk a family panic from her overbearing father. She couldn't help but wonder about Naruto though. _Its so sad, that Naruto-kun's birthday is the same as when _

_the Kyuubi attacked, and therefore could never celebrate it, yet I've never heard him complain out loud to anyone. You're so amazing Naruto-kun, I wonder how you keep that smile on your _

_face. I know! I promise you that this year, you're going to have a real birthday. _Reaching home and tucking herself in with no one the wiser (she told the guards that she went for a walk) she dreamed of

how she could give her Naruto-kun a memorable 15th birthday. Her wish came from true love, which is said to be unconquerable. She could do it, couldn't she?

Chapter 1 is done, and it's been updated thanks to all those people who pointed out my big mistake : Naruto's birthday is in October, not November as I previously had. That's probably what I get for doing it at 3am! I will get the next one done as soon as possible, and don't hesitate to send me more reviews, everyone who has done one so far has been great.


	2. Hinata's Scheme from the heart

**Chapter 2- Hinata's Scheme from the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a fan. If this bears any similarities with another fic, then it is simply coincidental. **

**Here is Chapter 2 everyone, dedicated to my first reviewers. I will try and get Chapter 3 out as soon as I can. **

If Hyuuga Hinata can ever be said to have shone with an inner fire, the likes which was usually rare for her, then it would have to have been credited with Naruto in some way. During her first chuunin exam she was facing her cousin Neji in a preliminary match. While on good terms now, the Neji of before was out for Hinata's Main House blood, and she knew that he would want to exact some form of revenge on her, the heir of the Hyuuga Clan. When she was about to just accept defeat and forfeit, it was Naruto's encouragement that kept her staying around. It was true that she lost, but as she later told him before _his _match with her cousin, when he cheered for her she felt that she had managed to change, even if it was only a little bit. That same determination which kept her in the ring against Neji, and was displayed constantly during the mission they sought the Bickochuu insect in hopes of finding a lead on Sasuke, was lit once more. Waking up earlier than normal she thought over her plan to give a birthday party to someone who deserved it most of all. _Naruto-kun, you've always tried to help others if you could. Now it is my chance to see that you're rewarded for all you've done for Konoha. _

Early birds of Konoha would have noticed a young lady with pale, lavender tinted eyes speedily make her way to the Hokage's office. She had finally came up with an idea she deemed satisfactory for her crush, but would need some help from several others. The Hokage would be the first. As no appointments had been booked that early in the morning she had no trouble in getting permission to see Tsunade.

"Ohayo Hinata, you're here early. What can I do for you?", Tsunade asked. Unlike most other days, she wasn't asleep or drunk or procrastinating.

"G-Gomen Tsunade-sama," an out-of-breath Hinata replied, "I hope (gasp), I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not Hinata, just boring paper work to do anyway, although my neice Shizune can be a real nag if I don't keep up with my schedule. Anyway, please let me know why you're here."

"Well, um, you know how Naruto had come back from his last mission a few weeks ago, and he managed to convince Sasuke back. Ano... he's done so much for us, and it's his birthday today..." Hinata couldn't help but blush noticeably when Tsunade smiled at her. It was obvious that the Hokage knew of her feelings for Naruto.

"My my, you're right Hinata. Since when did you pay Naruto so much attention, huh?" Winking, Tsunade let her know that she was only teasing with her. " But all the same, what does that have to do with seeing me?"

"(Gulp, this was it!) I-I would like to... (focus, this was for Naruto!) I would like your permission to plan a party for him. I know that today is an official day for mourning, but... Naruto can't help that he was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attack! Please, he's never had a birthday party before, and I think the villager think he's bad luck or something like that because of the way they treat him. I-I just want to do something special for him..." Not daring to look at the villiage leader, she turned her gaze to her feet. After a moment of silence she shyly looked back up, awaiting Tsunade's answer. What she saw was encouraging.

"Hinata, that is a rare thing for anyone to give Naruto: consideration. yes, I agree with you, that boy has had it rough since day 1 of his life. However...I can not break tradition, even for him, because as unfair as it is that his birthday is today, it would also be unfair for the friends and family of Kyuubi's victims. Think, today is a time when we show respect to the those who gave their lives for the village. Naruto himself would agree with me." Tsunade watched asdesperation gathered on Hinata's face.

"But!...I understand Tsunade, and you are right, afterall. Naruto would want the dead to be respected. And he does dream of becoming hokage someday. Yondaime's death is part of today as well. But, it's so unfair! To him!" She had to give it her all, otherwise she would never be able to forgive herself. "Isn't there some way...?"

A new feeling overcame Tsunade when she saw how much Naruto meant to this girl. _Drats, my conscience is acting up again. Maybe I can... hmmm, yes, that would work. _Looking over to where the hopeful Hinata stood, she explained her compromise.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" she said commandingly. " I am giving you mission! While today is supposed to be a time of grieving, I am ordering you have a party planned for Uzumaki Naruto. Make sure that you and the rest of his friends are there, but there are several conditions.

1. Make sure that only the people who need to know are told. It would look bad if the village found out about your idea.

2. Do not let him know. Today is free of missions due to our Kyuubi remembrance day. Make it a surprise for him. this will also let you get the rest of your peers.

Finally, 3.Make sure that this is the best damn birthday ever planned! Agreed? Do you accept?

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" There was no hesitation in Hinata's voice, and there was no time when Hinata ever felt this excited.

**Meanwhile somewhere in a forest. **

"Aaa-aaa-aaaachuuuuu!" went Naruto, rubbing his nose. He had waken up due to a very loud noise: his own sneezing. " Kuso, maybe I am catching a cold, and on my birthday too! Or maybe what Ero-sennin says is true, about people thinking about you making you sneeze. Geez, no doubt angry villagers are conspiring together, planning to do...something really not nice to me"

Partly due to the unpleasantness of the last thought, Naruto quickly started to make breakfast consisting of his favourite meal: ramen. Ichiraku's would have been preferrable, but he wouldn't want to provoke any attacks on his person, a mistake he made when younger, so he settled with the instant kind. The smell of miso, chicken, beef and shrimp ramen soon waifed around his campsite, and Naruto relaxed a little. _Heh, this isn't that bad. How can anybody feel down when there's _ramen _cooking? This place is kinda nice, and quiet too, I just wish I could share it with someone. Not Sasuke or Sakura, they need alone time since Sasuke got back. I don't know the guys or the girls that well. They're probably going to be busy anyway, since they lost family to the Kyuubi 15 years ago. Looks like another lonely birthday for Uzumaki Naruto, but why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen to- ah! My ramen! _

With little idea of how much this day was going to prove surprising for the most unpredictable Leaf ninja, he managed to save the ramen he was cooking in time, and enjoyed the simple pleasures of his meal.

**At the bridge where Team 7, Kakashi's, held their meetings **

The former Rookie 9 (minus Naruto) and Team Gai had met up. Hinata had tracked down each of them, and they were waiting to hear why she gathered them there in the first place. At first, they were amazed at the fact that Naruto's birthday was that very day,and many thought along the lines of _How could we have never noticed? _or _That's terrible, he's never had a birthday?_ and all consented to helping Hinata with her "mission". Soon, everybody became fired up (within respective reason, such as the guys all nodding and the girls jumping at every new idea). In the end, they decided that the party should be held at Naruto's apartment,and split into groups so as to get the things they would need such as decorations and food. Watching the support she got from everyone, Hinata was overjoyed.

_We're going to make you realise how special you are to us,Naruto-kun, especially to me. _


	3. Special Mission for a Special Ninja

**Chapter 3- Full Steam Ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a fan. If this bears any similarities with another fic, then it is simply coincidental. **

Once again I proclaim a big gesture of appreciation for those reviewers, who have made my first fanfic feel very welcome. As requested, here is the next chapter, and for those interested, the story is about half done with it.

Former Team Gai (Tenten, Neji and Lee) and the Rookie 9 minus Naruto (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke) were attending the formal ceremony for those lost by the Kyuubi incident, which last from about 12pm to 2pm. All of them were part of a family which gave up at least one life because of the tragedy, so they dutifully paid their respects. Once the meeting has finished, however, they were eager to get Hinata's plan into gear. They had decided to split into different groups based on what the task would be.

Sasuke and Sakura were to organise the catering for the occasion, as they knew Naruto's tastes from all the missions they had with him, as well as Chouji because of the boy's expertise in food.

Neji and Lee would be locating certain others invited to the occasion. Such people were Iruka, who had been a sort of father figure to Naruto, Kakashi beause of his role as the boy's jounin sensei, as well as the rest of the group's jounin senseis (Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai).

Ino and Tenten were to go and organise decorations, so they would need to go and buy it. later they would also determine how Naruto's apartment would be decorated as well.

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were going to clean Naruto's apartment and help with the decorating committee afterwards.

Hinata's role was to buy a joint gift for Naruto, a special job as she was the one to come up with the idea in the first place.

_"You're the perfect person for the job Hinata!" all of the group agreed. "Plus, you deserve to take this job, coz this was your idea afterall." Hinata had blushed when they said that to her, but she agreed to do it quite happily. _

Tsunade had already paid Hinata in advance for acceptng this "mission", so money wasn't a problem. As the party time was being planned for 7pm, Shikamaru suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Hinata! Where is Naruto now? I mean, it'd be too troublesome if he walked in on us as we're going about this." This in turn caused many of the group to raise similar points.

"Ano, it'll be alright, everyone," Hinata reasurred them. "Naruto-kun always goes and stays in the forest for his birthday. Um, I think thats it's because the villagers don't like the fact that he was born on the same day as when the Kyuubi attacked, so he's like a bad omen. The closest he gets to the village on this day is for the ceremony, but he watches it from the Hokage monument, and the ceremony just finished." This seemed to calm them down, but lee said what everyone was thinking.

"Oh, Naruto-kun's youthful spirit has passed great and many trials! We must keep his inner fire going, as Gai-sensei says!" he explosively cried, imagining himself in Naruto's shoes.

"Right!" said everyone, as they rushed off to complete their tasks

**On top of the Hokage Monument, specifically the Yondaime's Nose **

"Aachoo-sniff- man this cold just keeps coming on and off," muttured the blonde-haired boy. He had come to his regular spot for this occasion to watch the ceremony. He never came closer because the villagers wouldn't let him, but he felt a little better showing his respect regardless. Naruto had enjoyed his breakfast, but decided to skip lunch as he wasn't that hungry. He didn't have a mission, because this day was like a sabbath for Konoha, and he didn't have anything else better to do since there wasn't anybody to spend his day with. In the end, he decided that he would take a leaf from Shikamaru's book, and returned to his campsite to look at clouds.

_Man, I wonder what it would be like, if life was like a cloud's. Just drifting in what ever direction the wind blew. Hey, that one kinda looks like me, heh. I wonder if I can find ones that look like all of my precious people... _

Lost in his search for cloud lookalikes, he came upon one that reminded him of Hinata._ She's definately changed for the better, she doesn't stutter so much anymore, and she's still really nice to me, even though she's grown into a total hottie since I was gone. She still blushes a lot, but it's kinda cute all the same. _That was the last thought going through his mind before he settled down for an afternoon nap, a small smile gracing his face.

**At Naruto's Apartment **

"Hey, you guys stop messing around!" Sakura yelled at Kiba and Chouji, who were sneaking some food and breathing helium from the balloons inorder to talk in sqeaky chipmunk voices. They immediately stopped, because they knew the damage Sakura could do after being trained by Tsunade. Sakura, of course, wouldn't have hurt them because that would spoil all of their hardwork in getting everyone together, but they didn't know that. The food was mostly still packed, as it wasn't needed for another few hours, but the decorations and clean-up crew did an admirable job. They even went so far as to repaint Naruto's walls, in a sky blue which the girls said "would highlight his eyes". Now everyone was playing the waiting game. Hinata had managed to find the perfect gift for Naruto after she searched high and low around Konoha's shopper district, but after a while her insecurities gaveway to questions of usual self-doubt. _Will he like it? What if I chose something totally wrong for him? _Sensing her distress, the girls immediately affirmed her choice, complimenting her decision to give Naruto the gift.

Ino told her, "Naruto may be dense at times, but there is no way that he can't appreciate it." Feeling a little more confident about he selection, she awaited Naruto's return.

"Hmm, It is almost time Hinata," commented Neji, "Perhaps you should go and bring Naruto here." Everyone agreed, partly because they were excited to see Naruto's expression, and partly owing to the fact that they were getting bored.

"Well," Hinata hesitated," Alright everyone, I will bring Naruto-Kun back here." With that she left for the forest clearing where she saw Naruto set up camp last night.

**Naruto's Camp Site **

Hinata could see Naruto's form lying on the ground. Apparently he had been taking a nap. Slowly, trying in vain to calm down her fast heart rate, she approached the subconscious boy. "N-Naruto-kun?" No answer. Louder she tried again "Uh, Naruto-kun, are you awake?" She was kneeling beside him now. All of a sudden, Naruto's body reflexed, turning to a side. Hinata's side. Knocked off balance her mind froze as his arm wrapped around her torso.

"Eh? Hinata!" a voice called to her. Realising the position they were in Naruto blushed (although it was nothing compared to the scarlet hue Hinata's face was taking on), and he quickly helped her up. "Uh, hehehe, sorry about that Hinata, I guess my body just reacted to your presence. Hey, what are you doing out here anyway? Hinata, are you ok?"

"I-I, um, yes, thank you for asking, N-Naruto-kun. I was just...taking a walk, and I saw you here,so I-I though I'd say hello...", her voice trailed off as she dealt with the fact that Naruto's arm had been _around her! _Naruto smiled, causing more butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

"Gee, thats really thoughtful of you Hinata! I was sleeping, and I guess I lost track of time. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, just a little past 7pm, Naruto-kun. D-do you need some help getting your things back home?"

"Uh,well, I would hate to bother you Hinata, I mean it's really nice of you, and I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble! No trouble at all Naruto-kun. Where would you like to start?

"Hmmm, well, lets start with my tent. This way, Hinata-chan!" Naruto began to pack away his tent, Hinata following his directions. He made some jokes about it being easier to unpack than repack things, but Hinata's mind had other things to deal with. _Did he just call me Hinata-**chan**? _

**Thats Chapter 3 everyone, I hope you like it. Chapter 4 will be done as quickly as I can. **


	4. Surprise Surprise Mr Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a fan. If this bears any similarities with another fic, then it is simply coincidental. **

**This story is dedicated my readers, and especially to **Gothic Kacie** for being my first reviewer to reply more than once and **Megaolix **who let me know about the state of my first chapter, which was apparently fragmented. Hope you're all as pleased with this one as the rest. **

**Chapter 4- Surprise Surprise Mr Unpredictable**

Two young ninjas were walking through the forest, making their way back towards the village. Naruto and Hinata had finished packing the tent and equipment Naruto brought with him for his camp-out. The young man was doing most of the talking, but everynow and then he would direct a question towards his female companion. After seeing how Naruto paid attention to her every word, she soon gathered the courage to ask a few questions of her own.

" Um, I-I didn't see you at the ceremony today, Naruto-kun. I...wanted to wish you a happy birthday," she quietly said. She was surprised when he stopped, and turned to face her.

"Really, you knew it was my birthday today?" a wide-eyed boy responded. Seeing the vigorous nodding which he took as "yes", he turned around, so that his back was facing her. It was so that she did not see the tears form in his eyes. "Ah, my shoe strap is loose, hang on a tick." Bending down, he pretended to fix his shoe, while really he was covertly wiping away those tears.

"Naruto-kun,is everything alright? " Hinata could sense the raw emotion coming from him, and she was worried, thinking that she struck a nerve somehow.

Naruto was actually touched that someone his age had remembered his birthday, and couldn't help the tears. But he stood up quickly when Hinata sounded concerned, and he looked at her with a smile of gratitude. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. And, thank you. It means a lot to me, Hinata-chan." With that said, he gave her a quick hug that left her face burning, and started to jog towards his home. "Hey, race you to my place!"

Stunned, Hinata smiled and called out, "No fair Naruto-kun! You had a head start!"

"Yeah! Well, I've got the camping gear, so it's still fair. Come on slowcoach!" he said with a laugh. Giggling, Hinata began to chase him all the way back to Konoha.

**At Naruto's Place**

_KnockKnock. _The people inside held their breaths as the door openned. Soon, the let out a long breath as it turned out to be just Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Ino insulted the newcomers with, "It's ok everyone, it's just the adults."

Iruka apologised to the former genins. "Ah, sorry we're late everyone, we had to find Kakashi-"

"And I had to find Jiraiya-" Tsunade interrupted.

"Who both turned out to be researching for Jiraiya's new book!" finished the adults together. Jiraiya and Kakashi could only smile sheepishly as a room full of glares was directed at them.

To break the ice, Jiraiya asked " So where is the birthday boy?"

One of the genins informed the newcomers, "Well, Hinata told us that Naruto usually came home at 7pm, so we've been waiting for him, and then we sent Hinata to fetch the dobe when he didn't show."

With various mutterings of "Oh, I see" and "Damn it you two, Kakashi, Jiraiya, it's a wonder that student of yours has any decency left in him."

"Quiet." Neji's calm voice silenced the room. His byakuugen was switched on. "Our targets are outside." Ironic that so few words cause such a stir as the room's occupants began to close curtains, ready the food, and switch off the lights. Soon, everything would be revealed.

**Outside Naruto's Place**

"Once again, thanks for walking with me and helping me pack my stuff," Naruto said to Hinata, whose face was red but due to all the running she did, not his presence. "You wanna come up for a bit? I'll make you a coffee or something." Seeing how the girl had no objections he led her up the stairs to his apartment. _Hmmm, no broken windows, no paint on the door, uh oh, there must be something waiting for me inside. _He meant something bad, of course, but little did he know how prophetic those words would seem to Hinata, who was doing her best to contain her growing excitement with each step.

**On Naruto's Door Step**

"Uh, you think you wanna reschedule, Hinata? I don't think my place is good enough to have a guest right now." Naruto was worried about what he would find.

"That's ok, Naruto-kun. I'm sure it'll be alright. I, um, I'll help you clean up, you must be tired after camping." Seeing as there was no dissuading her, Naruto uneasily openned his door, and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" cried everyone, jumping out from closets, under tables and from other parts of the place. Some of them dispelled genjutsus to reveal themselves.

"Wha-!" was all a dumbfounded Naruto could say, as he took in his surroundings. He was certain it was his house, but last time he remembered his house wasn't immaculately cleaned, his walls weren't such a rich shade of blue, and people who were wishing him a happy birthday did not suddenly appear when he walked in. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at everything again. "What-what's going on!"

Sasuke replied, "Duh, baka, we threw you a surprise party. Sheesh, least you can do is say you like it." After hearing this Naruto became unnaturally quiet, as if he were in deep thought. The, all of a sudden, he started laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" which caused everyone to grow alarmed. They didn't stop him as he walked outside, still crackling.

"Oh no!", cried Lee, "Our Naruto-kun's so used to people forgetting his birthday, that this act of fiery youth and kindness has caused a mental breakdown!" No one was able to panic for long, however, as Naruto returned and he had stopped laughing. His face was deadly serious.

"This isn't a joke right?" he said in a tone that made it sound as if life and death hung in the balance of the answer. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me, if this is real!" Too stunned by this previously unheard of display of acknowledgement, Naruto needed to confirm what his eyes saw, but his mind refused to accept right away.

"Th-this isn't a dream, Naruto-kun." Hinata gained the stares of all in the room, but none more so that Naruto, whose eyes were burning into hers. "We all think of you as a part of this village, and our lives wouldn't be complete without you. We all wanted you to know that, that you're someone we respect, and we want to show we value your existence by giving you a birthday party." Slightly embarassed, Hinata watched as her words from the heart touched the heart of every other person in the room. There was no way to comprehend the expression on Naruto's face, something between trying to laugh and cry, something between joy and relief, but they all got the message.

"Everyone...I don't know how to say it, but I will never forget this. Thank you." Forming several seals, the last one ending in a type of cross, he exclaimed "Kagebunshin no Jutsu". Shadow clones, enough for almost everybody in the room, materialise and went to shake hands/hug everybody in the room. However, as they puffed out of existence, the party guests looked at Hinata, who still had a clone hugging her. It dawned on them, that she was being embraced by the real Naruto.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto pulled away from a furiously red Hinata, who realised a moment before the rest that her "shadow clone" was the real deal. With his typical fox-grin, only an enhanced version, Naruto beamed at his guests.

"Hey, I thought that we were having a party. Lets party!" No further invitation was needed.

**Thats Chapter 4 finished. One more left to go!**


	5. Mission Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a fan. If this bears any similarities with another fic, then it is simply coincidental. **

**This chapter basically revolves around NaruHina fluff.**

**Chapter 5 - Mission Aftermath**

Uzumaki Naruto was experiencing his first birthday part, planned by Hyuuga Hinata and prepared by all of his peers. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest of the lucky in Konoha, especially when he recieved his birthday presents.

The adults had given him different scrolls with techniques for him to learn, and they had checked with Jiraiya to make sure that they weren't ones he already knew. Naruto couldn't wait to give them a go. Especially as some came with special equipment, namely a katana sword which was just itching to be used.

Hinata had presented him with a watch especially suited for ninjas. Not only was it waterproof, shatterproof and bakaproof (the last being a joke made by several of the guys), as well as an inbuilt compass and alarm settings, but it was engraved on the back with "_A watch fit for a Hokage. Never give up your dreams". _Naruto put it on immediately and started to show off his watch, much to the amusement and pride of the person who chose it for him.

Soon gifts were put aside as the party started to really liven up. Naruto marvelled at how alive his apartment seemed, and he knew it wasn't just because of a new coat of paint along with the most amount of company he ever had over. Before long everyone was laughing at all the crazy antics involving recalling memmories, grooving to the upbeat music and generally having a good time. Soon, as the night wore on, slower music got everyone in a mood for coupled dances. As various guests partnered off (you can all insert your preferred Naruto pairings here, and be creative) Sakura, who was dancing with more than one partner, whispered in Naruto's ear, " Hey, looks like you're having the time of your life. Be sure to thank Hinata, this was all her idea in the first place," effectively causing him to look at Hinata in a new light. Winking at Sakura, he nonchalantly walked over to Hinata, who was sitting down, resting due to _partyexhaustionitis. _

"Hinata-chan, may I have this dance?" Gently taking his hand, she soon recovered from whatever it was that she had just a moment ago.

**Later that night**

"Goodnight Naruto!" wished the last few people as they left. Now it was just him, and Hinata who volunteered to help him clean up. When he asked if anyone was expecting her, she said that her father was out of town for some sort of clan meeting, and Neji would inform the guards that she would be late. For a while the two worked in silence, occasionally glancing at the other. This is what was going on inside their heads.

_Hinata: I wish Naruto-kun would say something. I've caught him looking at me twice now. I hope everything was alright for him. Maybe, maybe he didn't like his gift? _

_Naruto: Wow, look at her body move, uh oh, better not let her catch me looking at her. She really is a wonderful person, to think she took the trouble to plan something like this for me. I gotta talk to her about it. _

Clearing his throat he said " I think we deserved a break for all our hard work. Let's have break and a soda on my couch."Nodding in agreement, they plonked down on Naruto's sofa and after a moment, Naruto spoke. "You know, I managed to deduce that you were the one who set up this party." Hinata froze, confirming the statement. "I loved it Hinata-chan, but I need to know. Why?" Not daring to look him in the eye, she explained her reasoning.

"I-I-I've... (deep breath) I've watched you all these years, when you were alone, but you never let that affect you badly. I see how you're not given what most other people take for granted, but despite this you show up those people by doing your best, trying your hardest to make Konoha proud..."

Touched by this, Naruto couldn't say a word. Hinata continued, even softer than she had before, but she had the blonde's full attention.

"The truth is ... I wanted to, wanted to show you how much you meant to us, and to me because...Naruto-kun... _I love you." _ Before Hinata could take a single breath, a warm frame enveloped hers. Surprise turned to a blissful feeling blossoming inside. She stared into the azure orbs which were Naruto's eyes. He finally realised why this girl would take time to get to know him, would be all jittery and always seemed flustered around him.

"Hinata-chan, I know that you love me. Everything you've done for me is proof of that. As to how I feel for you, well, I-I can't say it in words, so I'll show you." The embraced girl suddenly found her lips locked with the boy's that she had secretly loved for years, a little unsure at first, but soon it developed into a full kiss that spoke to their hearts. Even after they pulled away their mouths, they continued to hug each other. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"As much as I would kill to stay like this forever, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." Hinata simply nodded.

**Outside Hyuuga Estates**

Naruto had his arm closely around Hinata, which seemed reluctant to separate from her.

"Hinata-chan, would you- are you doing anything this Friday? I was thinking that maybe we could go on a...date?" The tone was hopeful.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a...date, Naruto-kun. Goodnight," she responded, giving him a quick kiss before heading in. She watched him from her room, but Naruto wasn't leaving just yet.

Naruto just stood outside the estate for a while touching his lips with his finger tips, and looked up into the sky. This day was nothing like he had suspected it to be, and now that it was over he felt as if he just awoke from a dream. Spotting Hinata looking at him from her window, the his inner disorientation evaporated. In true Uzumaki Naruto style he shouted out "Yata! This has been the best birthday ever!" and proceeded home.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his parting behaviour. Her final thought before sinking into peaceful oblivion was: _today was truly a dream come true for both of us, Naruto-kun. _

_**Chapter Conclusion**_

**A big thank-you once again for those who reviewed and enjoyed the story. I am thinking of doing a sequal spinning off that promised date, but it's still in the works. In the mean time, take care everyone, and goodluck finding fics. Also, a big hand to Megaolix, with such fans who needs betas, lol?**


End file.
